


trust

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, i can't believe my first posted exo work is smut, it's honestly pretty soft???, this sounds worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Yixing shuts the door behind him as quietly as possible. It’s late; the kind of stillness that only comes with early mornings and empty pools of yellow streetlight before the birds are awake to sing the world to wakefulness.He's late. He should have been home hours ago, but with the unexpected success of the company’s flagship group he's been producing for, his hours have become longer and longer as he succumbs to the endless streams of lyrics and beats floating through his head. It’s a shitty excuse, but it’s all he has.





	trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanrenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanrenx/gifts), [daeum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeum/gifts).



> This is 100% [Cinny's](https://twitter.com/tfvci) fault. And also [Han's](https://twitter.com/hanrenx). I was just standing in the customs line to get back into the US and Cinny and Han started talking about baekxing and the next thing I knew Cinny'd outlined this and I was writing it on a train.
> 
> I wrote this in three hours and it's unbeta'd so, par for the course for me ig
> 
> I have many regrets.
> 
> I looped [Singularity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90IUExQoyoc&t=2890s) by BTS while I wrote this and if you're into listening while you read, I'd highly recommend listening to that because it's the exact vibe.

Yixing shuts the door behind him as quietly as possible. It’s late; the kind of stillness that only comes with early mornings and empty pools of yellow streetlight before the birds are awake to sing the world to wakefulness.

He's late. He should have been home hours ago, but with the unexpected success of the company’s flagship group he's been producing for, his hours have become longer and longer as he succumbs to the endless streams of lyrics and beats floating through his head. It’s a shitty excuse, but it’s all he has.

He toes off his shoes, creeping into the apartment on socked feet, determined to be as silent as possible. He freezes when he walks into their small living room, his boyfriend's curled figure buried under blankets on the couch. All he can see is the fluffy mop of dark chestnut hair before the rest of his body is hidden by the thick white duvet wrapped around him.

Evidently, he hasn't been quiet enough because as he steps into the room fully, the bundle stirs slightly.

“Hey,” Yixing whispers, gently shaking what he thinks is a shoulder. “Did you wait up for me?”

Baekhyun yawns up at him, pushing aside the duvet so he can blink blearily at Yixing. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “You never responded to my text asking when you would be home, so…” he gestures somewhat helplessly to himself and his position on their couch.

Yixing feels an overwhelming rush of guilt. He’d been so absorbed in his work that checking his phone didn’t even occur to him. It's not unusual for him to be absorbed in his work, but it _is_ unlike him to be so self-absorbed that he doesn’t even think about Baekhyun’s needs. “I'm so sorry baby,” he says instantly, reaching down and gathering Baekhyun up in his arms despite the protest from his back.

It’s the least he can do.

Instead of picking him up like he plans to, though, Baekhyun pulls him down on top of him, bringing their lips together messily. Yixing melts into Baekhyun, his hands fumbling through the folds of the duvet until he can reacquaint himself with the feeling of Baekhyun’s warm skin beneath his fingertips. He takes control of the kiss quickly, taking advantage of the still sleepy way Baekhyun’s lips move against his to tease him open, sliding his tongue smoothly between Baekhyun’s parted lips.

Baekhyun tangles his fingers through Yixing’s hair, pulling gently at the strands as he runs his fingers along his scalp. Baekhyun’s legs wind around Yixing’s hips, pulling his as close as possible and making it obvious to Yixing how worked up Baekhyun is. It’s been a while since they’ve done anything other than cuddle each other to sleep, and it’s starting to show. He sucks Baekhyun’s bottom lip between his, drawing a soft whimper from Baekhyun as he nibbles lightly against his lip.

Yixing leans back, pulling Baekhyun up with him and lifting him from the couch, holding Baekhyun securely around the waist as Baekhyun takes the opportunity to begin sucking possessive marks into Yixing’s neck.

Yixing carries him to their bedroom. He's too tired to do much more than get them both off and collapse into sleep, but he owes Baekhyun at _least_ this much, and he kisses Baekhyun deeply as he lays him back against the bed, relearning the shape of Baekhyun’s mouth against his, the taste of his tongue against his own.

Before he can really process it, Baekhyun has their positions reversed, Yixing beneath him, and Yixing doesn’t even have a chance to ask what the hell Baekhyun is doing before Baekhyun is undoing his pants, sliding them off his legs along with his underwear. Baekhyun wastes no time in taking his half-hard cock into his mouth, teasing him mercilessly with playful flicks of his tongue until Yixing is fully hard in his mouth.

Yixing feels the need to take care of Baekhyun, to get him off before himself, because that's the dynamic they usually fall into. Yixing taking care of Baekhyun in the bedroom, taking control until Baekhyun is sated beneath him before chasing his own release. But Baekhyun apparently has other ideas as he holds nothing back, putting all of his skill into sucking Yixing off.

It’s been a while since Baekhyun blew him like this; ruthlessly and with no mercy, no reservation as Baekhyun takes him all the way to the back of his throat, sucking hard as he pulls back, nearly drawing a moan from Yixing.

Yixing clenches his fists into the bedsheets, gritting his teeth as pleasure rushes hot down his spine, tension coiling in his gut as he succumbs to the sensations Baekhyun is wringing from him with every slick glide of his mouth over Yixing's cock. Yixing unclenches a fist to quickly tap against Baekhyun’s cheek, warning him that he’s about to come.

Baekhyun pulls off seconds before release hits him, using a hand to clamp down around the base of Yixing's cock and halt his orgasm in its tracks.

Yixing sits up on his elbows. “Baekhyun, what the _fuck.”_

Baekhyun smirks at him, something dark flashing in his eyes and he slowly removes his clothes, lean lines of creamy golden skin appearing as he lifts one of Yixing's shirts over his head. “I’m taking care of you tonight, baby,” Baekhyun responds, slowly sliding Yixing's shirt up his torso.

Yixing opens his mouth to protest, but is effectively silenced by Baekhyun’s mouth on his, his lips teasing as he pins Yixing's hands above his head and doesn’t let Yixing take control of the kiss, pulling away any time Yixing tries.

Baekhyun slowly slides his hands down Yixing's forearms as he slides his lips down the line of Yixing's jaw, gently brushing his lips along the shell of Yixing's ear just the way he _knows_ Yixing can’t stand. He’s already so close to the edge, teetering on the brink of pleasure, but Baekhyun doesn’t give him relief. Instead, Baekhyun slowly sucks a mark in the hollow above his collarbone, his hands continuing their slow journey down his body, gliding over the bumps of his ribs and ghosting over the hollow of his hip bones as Baekhyun traces the jut of his right collarbone with his tongue.

It’s enough to keep him on the edge. Yixing bites his lower lip, a whine crawling up his throat that he refuses to give sound to. Baekhyun looks up at him from where he’s so, so gently teasing a nipple between his teeth, like he can sense the sound Yixing is choking back. “Don’t hold back, angel,” he commands softly, his eyes burning straight into Yixing's soul as he runs slender fingers down the firm lines of his thighs.

It makes him shiver, the way Baekhyun is looking at him, and another jolt of pleasure sizzles down the back of his thighs in a burning tingle as Baekhyun bites lightly at his hipbone, his hands sliding back up Yixing's torso to tease his nipples. Yixing curls his toes as the sensations threaten to overwhelm him. He aches for release, his hand instinctively reaching down to fist his cock to relieve the mounting pleasure inside him.

Baekhyun catches his wrist with one of his hands before he can get his hand around his cock, his eyes flicking up to pin Yixing with an intense look that makes him freeze, then go pliant beneath Baekhyun’s hands. He’s too tired to fight Baekhyun on this, too overwhelmed with what Baekhyun is making him feel with every flick of his tongue and slide of his fingers over skin to really resist.

Baekhyun sits up, fisting himself in his hand and slowly starting to stroke, kneeling between Yixing's legs, one hand braced on his ribs as he slowly rocks into his hand. Yixing's mouth goes dry at the sight, his hands reaching out in reflex to replace Baekhyun’s hands on his cock.

Baekhyun lifts his free hand to slap away Yixing's hands again. “Don’t touch, sweetheart.”

“But—” Yixing gasps, frustration beginning to rise in equal measure with the pleasure still simmering under his skin. “Let me—”

“No,” Baekhyun says sharply, shuddering slightly when he twists his wrist on the upstroke, just the way he likes. “Don’t touch me, or yourself.” He eases the sting of the command by leaning down and brushing a gentle kiss to Yixing's cheek. “I’ll make it worth it for you. Be patient, baby.”

Yixing fights down the frustration at having to watch as Baekhyun gets himself off and not being able to do anything. Sure, he could take control at any time, flip Baekhyun onto his stomach and fuck him into the sheets, but Baekhyun promised to take care of him, and after so many years together Yixing trusts him to make good on his promise.

So, he lays there, hands fisting in the sheets as he strains to not touch himself or Baekhyun. His restraint is tested with every moan, each shift in expression as Baekhyun gets closer to the edge. Baekhyun shifts up on the bed until he’s straddling Yixing's hips, grinding back slowly to rub his ass against Yixing's cock slowly, just enough to tease while his hand moves faster over his cock.

Yixing is so focused on watching the pleasure shift over Baekhyun’s face that the warm splatters of cum on his chest catch him completely off-guard, making him flinch in surprise as Baekhyun sighs and goes boneless above him. Yixing can’t help the strangled whine that slips from his lips at the sight of Baekhyun on top of him, cum sticky between his fingers.

Baekhyun smiles at him. A dark, sultry lift of his lips that makes Yixing shudder beneath him and groan with pent up desire. Baekhyun leans down, his lips brushing the shell of Yixing's ear, and he whispers, “You know all you need to do is ask, sweet boy.”

Yixing bites on his tongue to keep from begging Baekhyun to end this right then and there. He can’t seem to force the words past his lips though, no matter how much his body is begging for the relief of release. Instead, he snorts in response.

Baekhyun pulls away just enough so that Yixing can see the lift of his eyebrow, unamused, and he sighs before sliding off Yixing and reaching for the bottle of lube on their nightstand. He absently wipes off his dirty hand on the sheets as he flicks open the bottle of lube with his left hand.

When Baekhyun brushes a slick finger against his rim, Yixing hisses at the feeling. It’s been a while, and while he’s fine with bottoming, he would rather take care of Baekhyun than be taken care of in that way. Still, Baekhyun coaxes him into relaxing by crawling up to kiss him slowly and thoroughly while he works one finger in and out at an agonizing pace.

Yixing loses track of time as Baekhyun stretches him open. The only thing that exists to him is the slow glide of Baekhyun’s tongue against the back of his teeth, his lips, his own tongue. The pleasure burning through him continues to build with each finger Baekhyun adds until his body is begging for relief. He grinds down on Baekhyun’s fingers when the tip of his middle finger brushes against Yixing's prostate, sending electricity zinging down to his toes, but Baekhyun pulls his fingers away the second Yixing chases his pleasure.

Yixing _groans_ at the loss, frustration clawing up his throat as he looks pleadingly at Baekhyun. He’s not surprised to find that Baekhyun is hard again, worked up over his prolonged teasing of Yixing.

“Use your words, darling,” Baekhyun says, fingers dancing around his rim and making him jolt at the sensation. Every inch of him feels like a live wire that’s set to spark any second.

Yixing marvels at Baekhyun’s restraint. Yixing often doesn’t have the patience to draw out Baekhyun’s pleasure like this, and a distant part of him wonders if the dark flashes of not-quite-resentment and not-quite-anger he catches in the heated glances Baekhyun gives him has something to do with that. He can’t place the emotion lingering behind Baekhyun’s eyes, but he doesn’t have the headspace to figure it out.

Especially not when Baekhyun suddenly thrusts into him, punching the air out of his lungs as sensations explode in Yixing.

Baekhyun sets a brutal pace, fucking Yixing hard enough to make him slide up the sheets. It’s all Yixing can do to wrap his legs around Baekhyun’s hips and hang on, relief that Baekhyun is _finally_ going to let him come welling within him as his orgasm draws closer, the tension in his muscles winding tighter than he ever remembers it feeling before.

He’s digging his nails into Baekhyun’s shoulders, right on the edge again, when Baekhyun suddenly slows his thrusts, barely moving at all in Yixing and he could _scream_ with the frustration as he toes the edge but can’t tip over into blissful oblivion.

Baekhyun places gentle, fluttering kisses along his jaw, ears, neck, but it’s not enough, and before Yixing can realize what’s going on, he’s feeling tears of frustration starting to well in his eyes. It’s too much, suddenly, and Yixing doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

“How you doing, sweet angel?” Baekhyun asks, nosing at his cheek and kissing him tenderly as he rocks slowly, _slowly,_ into Yixing.

Yixing slides his hands into Baekhyun’s hair, pulls his face close, and whispers, _“please, Baekhyun.”_

He feels the smile Baekhyun hides into the skin of his neck. “Please what?” Baekhyun asks, murmurs against his skin, the vibration of his voice making Yixing shiver and clench around Baekhyun still moving agonizingly slow inside of him.

Yixing doesn’t say anything for a moment, a tear slipping from the corner of his eye and dripping down into his hairline.

“Good boys ask for what they want,” Baekhyun whispers, nipping lightly at Yixing's neck, drawing a whimper out of Yixing.

Yixing takes a shuddery breath, his fingertips shaking where they’re fisted in Baekhyun’s hair. “Can I come,” he finally whispers, sounding wrecked to his own ears. “Please, can I—”

Baekhyun pulls back just enough that Yixing can see his smirk soften into a tender smile, the dark emotion in his eyes slowly melting away with his restraint. “Good boys always get what they want,” he hums against Yixing's trembling lips.

“Have I been a good boy?” The question slips from Yixing's lips before he can even think about it, can even register what he’s said.

Baekhyun grins wider, rolling his hips faster now, his pace steady. He places cool kisses to the flushed skin of Yixing's cheeks, soothing as he finally starts to give Yixing the release he’s begging for. “The best boy,” Baekhyun answers, his gaze fond.

Yixing gasps, moaning as Baekhyun begins to hit his prostate with each roll of his hips, and Baekhyun buries his head in Yixing's shoulder as he starts to shake with his second orgasm, reaching between their bodies to jerk Yixing off in time with his slowing thrusts.

It takes three tugs of Baekhyun’s hand before Yixing is _finally_ coming, release crashing through him until all he can feel is a sort of weightless feeling, pleasure and contentment coursing through his veins.

Yixing drifts for a while, barely aware of what’s going on around him. He can dimly feel Baekhyun cleaning him up, tenderly wiping him down with something warm and wet. Yixing shivers at the sensation, everything overly sensitive.

He feels Baekhyun’s lips ghosting across his face, kissing away the faint traces of tear tracks from the corners of his eyes.

Baekhyun crawls back into bed, snuggling up to a boneless Yixing. “I’m sorry,” Yixing says in the same moment Baekhyun says, “I missed you.”

“I really am sorry,” Yixing insists, when Baekhyun stays silent. He really is, sorry that is. His coherency is returning to him quickly now, and with it the guilt of putting his work first lately and not making his relationship his top priority. He never wanted to be the kind of person who put his job above other humans, especially not people he was in love with.

Baekhyun eyes him steadily. “I know. We’ll work it out.” He pats Yixing's chest reassuringly. “I’m not mad. I love you too much to be mad, and I know how much working with these artists means to you. I know what not being able to dance did to you, and as much as the late nights suck, it makes me happy to see that you love what you do.”

Yixing hums, the words impacting him deeply. He really doesn’t deserve a partner as understanding as Baekhyun. “I love you more, though. You know that, right?” They’ll have to talk about this more later, when they’re both more awake and well-rested, but this is enough for now.

Baekhyun wraps his arm around Yixing's waist, cuddling close. “You could say it more often. Come home earlier.”

Yixing nuzzles into Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him as close as possible. “I’ll do my best. I’ll be better.” He kisses Baekhyun’s temple, fondness and love welling deep inside him. “In the meantime, how can I make it up to you?”

Baekhyun draws idle patterns into Yixing's chest, the movements languid with the onset of sleep. “Make me breakfast in the morning, and sleep in and cuddle with me.”

Yixing tilts his chin up, kissing him soft and sweet. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cinny did some sketches because we're the duo of sin apparently. You can find them [here.](https://twitter.com/cinbin_/status/996605245903069185)
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
